User blog:Alastor Sasori/Alastor Sasori - RP/Fanfic/Whatever Character
There's only a few of these (that I've seen, at least) and it seems like fun, so I thought I'd join in. Admittedly, I'm rather paranoid about whether or not something about him doesn't make sense, or messes with canon a bit too much. However, I'd like to think I've done a decent job, and any complaints should hopefull be fixed with minor tweaks and/or a simple explanation. In addition many things are left kinda vague, and RPs/Fanfics are at least slightly AU anyway, so there should be little problem overall. And also, Alastor has room to grow. This is basically him at what would be the start of MSQ, allowing him room to grow stronger by the end - if just a bit. Note that this isn't ALL his information, but rather his starting info. There are a few secrets to be unlocked in his story. Name: 'Alastor Sasori '''Age: '''22 '''Date of Birth: '''4/21 '''Race: ' Human '''Class: '''Warrior '''Max HP: '''750 '''Energy: '''Earth '''Appearance: '''Alastor is a somewhat tall young man with short, dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Having lived under the hot sun in the Safina region, he has a mildly tanned skin tone. His standard outfit consists of a green shirt with black pants, black boots, gray gloves, and a gray cloak - all custom ordered from Enrika during his time in Iliasburg. If on the job as a guard, he'll wear the standard browns and grays of the guard uniform. '''Weapon: '''Bumble - A katana forged from Cobra scales, Scorpion shells, and the metal from one of the rare lamps of a Lamp Genie. Though it's admittedly not a powerful weapon, it's extremely durable, capable of taking pressure most swords would snap from. In addition, the magic from the lamp allows a single (non-lethal) wish per battle...so long as that wish can be obtained by cutting. He mainly uses his 'wishes' to seal or put to sleep his enemies. The name of the blade refers to the dark yellow coloration of the metal. '''History: '''Alastor was born in the Safina region, thus he had dealt with the hot sands since day one. His mom was the worker of the family, leaving his father to care for him. Mom would be gone for long periods of time, travelling between towns and regions as a merchant. One day, when he was seven, a month into his mom's current trip, they recieved a letter. She had saved up enough money, and found a new home for the three of them. In joy over this news, the father-son duo immediately packed and left. Unfortunately, things quickly turned south. Not a single day had passed before they were ambushed by several Cobra Girls. Whether they didn't notice him, didn't care about him, or simply pitied him, they ignored Alastor completely, going for his father instead. Terrified, the boy ran, not caring for direction, only desiring to be anywhere else. At some point, he found himself alone and exhausted. Just before he could collapse, however, he found himself face-to-face with a strange girl. She led him to a nearby oasis, letting him drink. He told her what had happened. After a moment of thought, she held out her hand for him. This brought Alastor hope, maybe she could bring him to his mom, or at least somewhere with civilization. And the latter she did...technically. It just wasn't human civilization. As they passed through the streets of a village seemingly made with nothing but sand, Alastor slowly began to realize there were naught but Scorpion Girls there. The girl led him to the Scorpion Queen's home, where, despite only sounding like half of a conversation, the girl and the Queen discussed what to do about him. Thankfully for Alastor, he was allowed to live with the Queen as a citizen of Scorpion Village, and he would be protected from any harm (in every sense of the word) that could happen to him. The girl left, and he hadn't seen her since. Alastor integrated surprisingly well into Scorpion Village as the Queen's adopted son. He helped out whenever he could, he was nice and polite to everyone, and he even became best friends with one of the Scorpion Girls closer to his age (he can still remember Mother's teasing about them getting married). However, things were not perfect with Scorpion Village. While they may be nice and docile to Alastor, all bets tend to be off around the male travelers they periodically come across. In addition, the Cobra Girls had been acting more and more aggressively, especially towards the Scorpion Girls, who they claim to steal their prey. With all these enemies, it shouldn't have been a surprise when the village was attacked not once, but twice. The first attack came when Alastor was about ten years old. It started with a bombing from Ilias Kreuz before becoming an all out attack. It was a siege led by only a handful of men, but that small group had managed to slaughter almost a third of the Scorpion Girls there. Thankfully, the attack ended on failure for Ilias Kreuz, the only escaping survivor being a scruffy man with only one usable arm. The Cobra Girls were the next to attack, roughly four years later. Despite the Cobra Girls being an overall smaller group, their strength made up for their lack of numbers. In what could almost be called a flat out war between the two races, many monsters on both sides died. The Queens of the two races were fighting, their clashing strength leaving those watching in awe. However, the Scorpion Queen was losing. Sneaking around, Alastor found a bit of high ground, and attempted a sneak attack on the Cobra Queen. It failed. However, before she could do anything to him, a blonde kitsune appeared, and easily stopped the Cobras assault in a rather comical display of their difference in power. The kitsune, curious about the sole human in a monster village, asked about Alastor, and after hearing his story, decided to let things be. “There's no real harm with his presence, so he's fine”. Over the next month, kitsunes were seen around the village, helping to reconstruct. Once the village was rebuilt, Alastor immediately requested combat training. He was useless during the two attacks, and could have easily done much more harm than good during the last one with his actions. Though reluctant, Mother agreed, on the condition that he pick his battles wisely, not rushing in at the very first possibility. Agreeing to the terms easily, he began his training. Having trained for five years as a swordsman, nineteen year old Alastor felt confident and powerful, as though he could defend the village himself. Of course, training with just about anyone in the village would prove him wrong. Still, he was happy with his life...somewhat. He was essentially the Scorpion Prince – hell, some referred to him as such. He had a loving Mother, a best friend who'd stick with him through anything, and had a sense of belonging in the community. By all means, he should be happy and content for the end of his days...but he wasn't. Something was missing. He didn't realize for a while what it was until it just came to him one day. Mom. His family – his genetic one anyway, he had forgotten about them for all these years. Every time his story was told, it was that he escaped from a group of Cobra Girls. Never why he was in the desert to begin with. He had no idea what his Mom's letter said, nor did he have a copy he could use for reference – his family could be anywhere right now. Which meant that to find them, he'd have to go everywhere. He had to find them. If nothing else, he simply had to have the closure that he does have family and that they're alright, and if they aren't... Mother, though worried and a bit tearful, understood him when he explained. He even promised to bring them to the village should they be monster-friendly. After a teary goodbye to his village, he began his search for the mother he hadn't seen in twelve years. Despite the fact he mostly stayed within Scorpion Village, he had a good idea of the Safina region, and was all but certain his Mom wouldn't be there, so he left to explore around the Natalia region. However, upon reaching San Ilia, he realized something that would put his journey on hold – money. He had none, or at least nothing humans would accept. He'd need food, water, and other supplies. While he wasn't an idiot, he brought supplies with him, they wouldn't last the whole Sentora continent, and definitely not the world if need be. He only had a few options. He could just go home, or he could get a job. Or he could steal the supplies, but that'd be too risky – and he didn't want to go home as a thief anyway. He took the job. He ended up signing a two-year contract as a San Ilian soldier. Perfect for him – protect people, fight stuff, get money. On his spare time, he'd write home – he had managed to befriend an elf living in the nearby forest and would deliver his letters in exchange for something – usually something to help the plants grow, though occasionally she'd ask for a new bow or something similar. Near the end of his contract, he sent home another letter – this one detailing his plans to return home for a few days before starting out once again, hopefully with better luck this time. All he had to do was complete one last job, protecting a ship transporting goods to the Ilias continent. Once the goods had landed, he'd return home. Easy, right? Wrong. That night, as the ship reached roughly halfway towards the Ilias continent, a freak storm emerged, tearing through the ship as if it were wet paper. Waking up, he found himself washed up on one of the beaches of Ilias continent. The port town was just a short distance away, maybe they could help? Nope. As it turns out, the 'freak storms' had been happening for roughly a week by that point. He had no way back to Sentora. No way back home. No way back to Mother or his friends. He took a job in Iliasburg to the south – once again that of a soldier. He honestly hated this continent. He could deal with the anti-monster mindset, to a degree they were almost right. No, his problems came from all the self-entitled 'heroes' he dealt with on a daily basis. This had been his life for the past year. '''Personality: '''Alastor is a somewhat down-to-earth kind of guy. He usually tries to think things through logically. He can be very understanding and forgiving as well. Having lived with Scorpions most of his life, though, he does have a bit of a temper, and has trouble listening to others once his mind is made up. He is also somewhat ignorant of human customs, such as a handshake. He has a weakness for cute things. '''Strengths/Weaknesses: Alastor is a straight up close combat fighter. His style is battling with quick, precise attacksm intended to build up damage over time. 'Death of 1000 Scratches' of a sort. Not to imply that he's weak, he's a rather strong fighter. However, he merely preferes multiple quick attacks to a couple strong ones. The being said, he has little to no defense against long-range attacks. In addition, despite training and reading about swordplay for five years, he still trained from Scorpion Girls. He has several flaws in both his stance and the execution of his abilities, so it'd be rather easy for a trained fighter to use those to their advantage. Skills: Passive: *Fire Resistance: Having grown up in the Safina Desert, Alastor has developed a resistance towards heat-based attacks. Fire still burns mind you, but fire attacks will do less damage. *Intense Strength: Though the name may be exaggerating somewhat, he IS stronger than the standard human, training notwithstanding. His attacks are a bit stronger than one would expect, and he can break from binds easier as well. *Follower of the Earth Spirit: Once he discovered that not only was the girl who saved him the Spirit of the Earth, but also used to be worshiped like Ilias today, he decided to worship her as the people of old once did. Though it's less of 'worship' like with the Iliads, and more simply being thankful of the Spirit, and always thinking of her. Surprisingly, being a 'Gnoman' allows him the chance to briefly summon her in battle if need be. *Well Read: Though not a genius by any means, he's read several books regarding information on both humans and several types of monsters, thus has an easier time fighting them (or even avoiding a fight). Active: *Scissor Slice: A very simple two-strike combo taught to him by the Scorpions. Despite being a basic attack, it can be very powerful, for it's quick movements allow the user to gut their opponents even to this day – 2 SP *Overhead Thrust: An ability taught to him by the Scorpions, with this technique he raises the blade above his head, before thrusting it forward/downward with all his strength. A powerful ability, used as more of an execution than an attack. However, it's a slower ability, an can be dodged by a quick enough opponent – 3 SP *Deflecting Reflection: This is actually a move he read in some swordplay books. Deflect an opponent's attack, then with the new opening, strike at your opponent with all of your power. A devastating technique, but requires precise timing to pull off – 4 SP *Frenzy Slash: Another skill he read from certain books. Originating from the Elves of the Noah region, this ability has the user constantly switch the grip between standard and reverse between strikes as the user does up to five devastating sword slashes. The grip switches themselves could also do minor damage should the blade hit the enemy while doing so – 4 SP Spirits: *Traits of the warrior: “Moving like the wind, with the strength of the earth, your heart calm and flowing like water, with your attacks holding the blazing power of fire”. Alastor had read about these Traits and practiced hard to be able to use them on himself. Though he can, it's not nearly as effective as actually using an Elemental Spirit. **Graceful Movement: “Moving like the Wind”. With this, his body relaxes, giving itself to the whims of the wind. His movements become more dance-like, and his dodge rate increases (a little) – 1 SP **Unyielding Willpower: With sheer grit and determination, Alastor's strength increases (a little), allowing him to deal and take more damage, as well as break out of binds easier – 1 SP (Small chance of becoming Strength of the Earth – 2 SP) **Serene Mind: Calming his mind, Alastor has a highly increased dodge rate, making his movements like water, and thus almost impossible to hit. However, the power needed to use this state of mind is very taxing, so he can really only do this for a couple minutes – 4 SP **Raging Blade: Maybe he doesn't have “the blazing power of fire”, but his fighting spirit does increase quite a bit. His bloodlust from using this Trait increases his strength by a surprising amount for a spiritless power, but this also makes him much harder to control – 2 SP Other: *Drink Potion: Has no healing powers, so he has to drink potions if a fight starts going south. Has ten on him at any given time. Strangely enough, drinking a potion will decrease arousal and stop an erection, so it heals erotic damage too, apparently. A single potion heals 20% health, however each subsequent drink increases the healing by another 8%, maxing out at 92% healing on the 10th potion. *Drink Ether: A means of increasing his SP quickly. Drinking one restores up to five SP, however this doesn't increase as the potions do. He carries five of these at any given time. Category:Blog posts